escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Diarios de Hitler
| fecha original = 1983 | editorial original = Stern | tipo de publicación original= Revista }} Los Diarios de Hitler ( ) son un conjunto de sesenta pequeños libros escritos por Konrad Kujau y publicados por el periódico alemán Stern en 1983, que pretendían pasar por el auténtico diario de Adolf Hitler, y que finalmente fueron identificados como una falsificación. En 1985, Konrad Kujau y Gerd Heidemann serían sentenciados a 42 meses de prisión por la estafa. Hallazgo y publicación Durante el mes de abril de 1983, la revista alemana Stern publicó extractos de unos documentos que supuestamente eran el diario de Hitler, y que había adquirido por 10 millones de marcos alemanes (o 4,8 millones de dólares). Los diarios cubrían un periodo comprendido entre 1932 y 1945, e incluían dos "entregas especiales" sobre el vuelo de Rudolf Hess a Reino Unido. Gerd Heidemann, un periodista, dijo haber recibido los escritos desde Alemania Oriental, habiéndolos obtenido gracias al doctor Fischer, quien supuestamente había conseguido pasarlos a través de la frontera, introduciéndolos en Occidente. Los diarios, según el relato de los estafadores, eran parte de una colección de documentos recuperados de entre los restos de un accidente aéreo en Börnersdorf, cerca de Dresde, en abril de 1945. Falsa autentificación Gerd Heidemann envió los documentos a varios expertos en Historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para que corroborasen su autenticidad. Entre ellos, destacan Hugh Trevor-Roper, Eberhard Jäckel y Gerhard Weinberg, quienes en una rueda de prensa celebrada el 25 de abril de 1983, confirmaron que eran auténticos. Pese a que los diarios de Hitler no habían sido aún sometidos a un análisis científico, Trevor-Roper afirmaría lo siguiente: :"I am now satisfied that the documents are authentic; that the history of their wanderings since 1945 is true; and that the standard accounts of Hitler's writing habits, of his personality and, even, perhaps, of some public events, may in consequence have to be revised". :"Ahora puedo decir con satisfacción que estos documentos son auténticos; que la historia sobre su paradero desde 1945 es cierta; y que la forma en la que se narra actualmente los hábitos de escritura y la personalidad de Hitler, e incluso quizás algunos de sus actos públicos, deben ser, en consecuencia, revisados". (Traducción aproximada) En aquel momento, Trevor-Roper era uno de los directores de Times Newspapers, y pese a que negó cualquier actuación deshonesta, hubo quien le acusó de entrar en un claro conflicto de intereses, pues el The Sunday Times, periódico para el que habitualmente realizaba colaboraciones, ya había pagado una enorme suma por los derechos para publicar los diarios en el Reino Unido. Fraude Dos semanas después de la "autentificación", el examen forense reveló que los Diarios de Hitler habían sido impresos sobre papel moderno y utilizando tinta moderna, fabricada mucho después de la muerte de Hitler. Además, poseía gran cantidad de datos históricos inexactos, entre los que destacaba el monograma de la primera página, donde se leía "FH", en lugar de "AH" (Adolf Hitler), pues en los antiguos caracteres alemanes, tales letras resultaban similares. Finalmente, el contenido del libro resultó ser una copia de un libro de discursos de Hitler al que se habían añadido "comentarios personales", siendo que la caligrafía de los presuntos "Diarios" omitía detalles importantes de la caligrafía personal de Hitler, lo cual generaba mayores dudas sobre la autenticidad. La investigación concluyó que los Diarios de Hitler eran un grotesco y superficial fraude. Consecuencias Además de los cuatro años y medio de prisión que se impusieron al falsificador Konrad Kujau y al periodista Heidemann, el escándalo supuso la dimisión de Peter Koch y Felix Schmidt, dos editores del Stern. Los enemigos del Sunday Times ridiculizaron con profusión al periódico, y la reputación como historiador de Trevor-Roper quedaría seriamente dañada. El suceso quedaría reflejado en una mini-serie británica producida en 1991 y que recibiría el nombre de Selling Hitler. Estaba basada en el libro que Robert Harris escribió relatando la historia del fraude. Además, en el año 1992, se estrenó Schtonk!, película del director alemán Helmut Dietl, que pese a tener una gran parte ficticia, mostraba muchos de los hechos que rodearon al caso de los falsos Diarios de Hitler. Referencias Categoría:Adolf Hitler Categoría:Engaños literarios Categoría:Libros de 1983 Categoría:Diarios personales Categoría:Obras literarias en alemán Categoría:Libros de Alemania Categoría:Literatura de Alemania del siglo XX